


Observations of Sense

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A'murry is at K'lon's weyr the day Orlith rises</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations of Sense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/gifts).



A'murry watched lazily from K'lon's ledge; seniority at Fort had given the blue a few perks after all. "Every notice how… difficult they make it?" he asked his partner.

"A'murry, it is for the leadership of this Weyr," K'lon said, indulgent and drowsing lightly. Thank the First Egg that Orlith's sense of timing was so crisp. Thread just past, and no need to rise to meet the ancient enemy anytime soon? With a Mating Flight to help every one's morale improve? Of course, he missed _his_ Weyrleader, but Orlith would find herself a solid mate. That Ista had been clear enough for A'murry to come up for the day was all the better.

"It's not just now. I've seen it even on the junior-most queens, love. One starts shining, and the bronzes just go… sun-mad."

"Some of them and the browns can be as bad for greens," K'lon offered but at A'murry's look over his shoulder, he laughed and nodded. "Alright, I give. You're right."

"I know." A'murry looked back down as the circle of bronzes rocked from one foot to another when Orlith swooped for her second catch of the morning. "Just… I think the tendency to single-mate among the queen riders makes the dragons off-balance, intensifies their need to win, when it is a gold."

"You might be right on that too." K'lon knew he never let it bother him if Rogeth failed to be there for Granth to rise. It was just part of their lives, and who A'murry slept with didn't matter near as much as who A'murry loved.

"Just admit I'm always right," A'murry teased, before leaving the ledge to join K'lon on the bed.

"Who's going to fly Orlith? If you guess that right, I'll admit you always are," the blue rider promised before kissing his lover passionately, dragon-emotion high in the air around them.


End file.
